The Wife of Boromir take two
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Arianna is born to Dol Amroth and she never dreamed she would marry her cousin in Minas Tirith. Nor did she count on Lord Denethor's demands nor the War of the Ring being played out in her life time. So is the life of the Lady of Gondor. Ch. 10 of 24 up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Tolken's characters. This is fanfiction which is legal when you acknowledge such things. I wrote this on Fan but I am improving it. This is for the personal enjoyment of me and my friends and will not be used for profit.  
Thank you  
Raven

The Wife of Boromir  
Chapter 1 - Prologue - Giving Birth and Death

The woman arched into the air as another pain hit.

She lay in an old healer's house. As a royal she could occupy a royal birthing suite, but she had chosen the simple thatch and dob of the healer's home in the woods.

She cried out again and she felt something leave her. She looked upward.

The healer, Grena, watched the great noble lady as she looked about and then focused on the stars outside. They were being taken over by the blackness of a coming storm. Already in the distance she could hear thunder.

The cool breeze felt good against her hot cheeks as she looked at the healer. "What is it?"

"A girl highness…"

"Arianna…My husband wanted to name her so…" She whispered

The healer's features were sad. She knew the lady was dying from when she had first come to her. She had lost the will to live. Some marauding Easterlings had waylaid her and she had come back a broken shell of herself. Her husband had been killed defending her and that had caused her much grief.

She was found to be with child soon after, but it was rumored she knew not whether it was her dead husband's or another's. She looked her eyes barely able to focus on the child. She could tell that it was her husband's after all and she was at peace.

She had only eaten enough to keep the baby alive for she was all but dead to the world. She looked at the storm again and breathed her last.

The healer took a breath as the princess passed on. She closed her eyes and held the infant to her who was not yet so hungry she wished to cry. This girl was special. Grena could see it in her.

Outside there was the sound of horses. Grena looked up as the door opened to reveal a guard of the royal house. Behind him stepped Imrahil, new Prince to Dol Amroth, and brother to the dead woman on the bed.

"How is she?" He asked coming toward her still body as if he hoped he slept. As he reached for her hand he paused and swallowed. "The baby?" He asked. This was his second sister to die of a broken heart it seemed.

Grena rose and walked to him holding her burden to the infant's uncle. Imrahil took her with the experienced hands of a father for he had two children already by his young wife. He held her in one arm and lifted her to the light to look at her more closely. "So…" He breathed. "It is not as we feared." He said as he held the baby closer. She was all Dol Amrothian.

No it was not as you feared, Grenda though, but could not voice it for she was a stranger in these lands and was here at the royals' good graces. She was half Easterling herself and knew her heritage had made the man before her nervous.

"Even you with all your skill could not save her?" He asked.

"She gave up life my lord. I tried all I could." She said

"Gave up life…?" That was blasphemous to an elf even a half elf as they were, but he knew she had suffered. He sighed and wrapped the girl closer to him under his cloak as he walked for the door.

"Did she name her?" He asked at the door?

"Yes…Arianna…" She said. Then she looked down and dusted her dress so the Prince would not see the lie in her eyes as she spoke. "She wished me to teach her my gifts."

The Prince took a breath and then nodded slowly. "So that will be. My sister's dying wish will be carried out when she is of age."

"Thank you your highness."

Imrahil nodded and walked out even as he felt the first drops of rain against his cheek from the storm. He looked at the sleeping infant.

"Welcome home Arianna of Dol Amroth…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A stranger in Dol Amroth   
Arianna moved through the forests of Dol Amroth looking for herbs for her healer practice. She knelt by a patch of mint to use for helping the stomach and calming nerves. She picked the pungent stocks and put them in her basket.  
She looked up hearing a noise. She walked drawing her knife and walking with her basket over her arm ready to drop it and fight if need be. Her uncle and guardian had taught her well. She did not like life in the beautiful capital city of Dol Amroth and preferred the forest where she dwelled in a small cottage. Her healer skills were well known for she had leaned from the Elves of the north.  
She was a half elf and her ears were far more sensitive to sounds than a human ear. She heard someone in the woods. They were making much noise and moved as if they were staggering. Then the noise stopped. She moved quickly into the clearing and saw leaning against the base of a tree was a man.  
She looked about. No one else was around that she could see or hear. Her sensitive sight aided her in the dense canopied forest where there was little light. The man was breathing hard and as she approached she noticed he was covered in blood. He was in a shaft of light.  
She sheathed her weapon and knelt beside him to check his injuries. They were many and deep. He was exhausted, no doubt from blood loss. He seemed unconscious, but as her light fingers grazed across his mail shirt under his shredded tunic he reached up and grabbed her hand quickly with lightening fast reflexes.  
She gasped startled and struggled. His eyes opened and looked at her. Instantly he relaxed seeing he was in the care of a woman.  
"Am I dead?" He asked his voice was strained.  
"No, but you soon will be if I do not help you." She said. "Can you walk?"  
"I can try." He said. He offered her a weak smile. "Are you an angel? Speak true?"  
"No. My name is Ari. I am a healer." She put an arm under his shoulder and helped him to his feet. He was surprised at her strength for such a young woman.  
"My thanks..." He coughed and winced as his wounds caught against the mail. "My name is..." His eyes closed and he went limp against her.  
She tapped his face and he jumped.

"What?" He looked at her. "Oh...forgive me...my name is Boromir..."   
She helped him to her cabin. He passed out again just as she opened the door. This time she could not wake him. He was out of energy. She hardly blamed him. She moved him amazing herself as she moved his bulk to the bed by the fire.  
She pulled blankets to his chin and realized he had a fever. She pressed a cool cloth to his brow and gently removed his clothing as she tended his hurts with due skill. It took more than a week for his fever to break. When it did he was left weakened and fatigued. She had him drink goat's milk and have bread with thick creamed honey. His strength grew daily and within two days he was walking about.  
She smiled at him as he sat by her pond listening to the frogs. She came to him. He was dressed in a simple jerkin and pants as he looked up at her. "You are most kind my lady Ari."  
She laughed. "My name is just Ari. You, however, sound as though you are from Gondor."   
"Indeed. How did you know?"  
"My aunt dealt there for many a year."  
"Then there is no hiding from you that I am the elder son of the Steward Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Something flashed in her eyes, but it faded so quickly he hardly noticed. "Where am I other than in the care of such a beauty as yourself."  
"Dol Amroth." She said.  
"My mother's country. She died when I was very young." He said a little sadly.  
She left him to his thoughts as she gathered a basket. They sat by the pond and ate after she had returned to him.  
As they were finishing a young woman brought a child to her whom had fallen from a balcony. Ari skillfully took control of the screaming toddler. She gently had him drink some liquid and he relaxed almost instantly. She then made tea for the mother to ease her as well  
She then set the bone of his leg with skilled gentle hands. The child slept soon after the mother thankful for all she had done.  
Boromir had been watching from the shadows. When the mother and toddler left he came to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You are a gifted healer and you are very good with people and children. How old are you?"  
"Ten and six my lord."  
"No Milord to me Ari. My name is Boromir to you and always will be." He let his hands drop and sat on what had been his bed for days now. "You will be a good mother and wife soon."  
She laughed gently. "I do not wish to marry now. Besides my guardian will not have it until I am ten and eight."  
"He is wise." He smiled up at her.  
She looked at him and then they both laughed.  
Boromir dwelt in her care three more days and he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with this girl who did not wish to marry, but was the most charming spirited woman he had ever met. He wanted her for his wife. She and no other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Returning to His People  
Boromir dealt happily with his savior for another three weeks. He helped her with medicines and harvesting herbs. He learned herbs by smell that would help cuts. The knowledge that would serve him later in the field.  
Ari herself became ever more beautiful to him. She was barefooted often with a simple gown and apron over it as she worked. Her long hair fell in two braids about her head. Boromir found her gentle way with people and children most interesting. He realized after a week of feeling so what it was. He was falling in love. He had been falling in love with her for sometime, but could not admit it to himself until now. He remembered what she had said that her guardian would not let her wed for two years. He could wait for her, he decided, but would she have him.   
They ate lunches in the meadows and played games in the grass of guessing the shape of the clouds above. Boromir had never been so relaxed in his life.  
Ari was making a large vat of a clean smelling brew when a child came with a smaller one who had a sting from a bee. Boromir knew when she stood at the stove where she could not leave one of her many brews as it cooked and so he knelt be the small child. She looked up nervously at Boromir who was a giant next to her. "Be easy kinswoman...I will not harm you." He said.   
Within moments he had the sting out and had bandaged the hurt as Ari had shown him. She watched him as he sent them on their way with an affectionate ruffle of their hair.  
"You are good with children." She said. "Have you any?"  
"No...I am unmarried." He smiled. "Come you work too hard. Allow me." He smiled and sent her to sit while he stirred a time.  
"My thanks."  
"Anything for you my lady."  
She rolled her eyes. It was then when she heard hoof beats with her half elf hearing. She moved the pot off the heat and stepped outside. Boromir was right behind her watching with his sword at the ready.   
He then saw why she was at ease at the score of rides coming to them. They were from Gondor with a small Dol Amrothian honor guard. At the front of the riders was his beloved brother, Faramir. He knew his brother instantly, but she guessed because of their resemblance to each other.  
"Welcome." Ari said. "What can I do for you?"  
"No more than you have already done my lady." Faramir said dismounting and smiling up at her. He looked passed her to his brother. "How are you my brother?"  
"Well enough because of Ari's skill as a healer and a cook." He said wrapping an arm about her and pulling her into a hug as he had several times before.  
"Gondor owes you much Lady Ari." Faramir bowed his head to her.  
"Nay. I am a healer. I help whomever requires it." She said  
Faramir smiled. "And you are modest as well."  
"I thank you for coming to find me brother, otherwise I may have dealt in her care for longer." Boromir said wistfully.  
"Indeed and you would forsake us?" Faramir asked his eyes wide.  
"No...I just enjoyed forgetting the war for a time." He smiled as Farmir came forward.  
"My thanks lady Ari. You saved my brother. I owe you as he does." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.  
Boromir then turned her in his arms as Faramir returned to his mount. "I will remember you always Ari. Your kindness and beauty have done wonders for my soul." He kissed her forehead and then as she smiled and he drew her into a deeper hug, he kissed her warmly on her mouth, as he had wanted to do for a week. "Remember me."  
"I will of course Lord Boromir." She reached down as he released her and plucked a flower from her flowerbed. "Remember me." She gave it to him and he smiled.  
He kissed her hand as he too raised it to his lips. He placed in her hand before he released it something wrapped in cloth. She held it and looked up at him. He just smiled and nodded to her to keep it.  
He then turned holding his floral gift and walked to the spare mount the men of Gondor had brought. He mounted with ease and saw that she had moved up to the door of her home and stood there watching.  
They turned and rode off. He waved to her and she waved back, once before she was out of view.  
She looked in the cloth. It was on a thick silver chain and was the emblem of Gondor. It was his emblem of office.  
The men rode further away and she no longer could see them. She held the chain to her. No, she would never forget him.  
"You will miss her." Faramir said softly seeing his brother looking back.   
"Like a fiber from my heart until I see her again."   
"Will you see her again brother?" Faramir asked cocking his head. "She is a healer and not royal." He sighed. "You are an elder son and will have to marry a princess of an ally."  
"I will marry her in two years when her guardian allows it." Boromir said. "On my honor I will have that fair woman as my bride and no other..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Meeting the Princess of Dol Amroth  
A deal had been struck between Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, and his brother-in-law, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. It was agreed that Boromir would wed Imrahil's ward, the elder princess of the new generation and only daughter of Princess Iviniel, elder deceased sister of Imrahil.  
Boromir reluctantly agreed after finding his beloved Ari had gone from her home two weeks ago when he had gone to plead himself to her, never to return again. Her home had been deserted for months and no word sent. There was a grave in the garden and he feared having found that orcs had come to this place of healing that she was indeed, dead. Heartbroken and not really wanting a wife, he agreed to the match to please his father and for the good of Gondor.  
Boromir stayed with his father in Minas Tirith while Faramir and a group of thirty men went to bring the Princess home to Gondor's capital city.  
Faramir arrived in Dol Amroth's capital and found the Princess was ready to ride. It was well enough they could reach Henneth Annun by sunset if they left within the hour. It was still early in the day and it had been a four-day journey from Minas Titith at a slow pace since they would not be moving like an army with a woman among them.  
The Princess would only be taking a young woman named Selianna. The princess was veiled and rode a white mare sidesaddle. Selianna rode beside her on a gray dapple. Imrahil rode forward with the young woman beside him, her face hidden from him by her elaborate headdress and veil that fell from it covering her face from view except her eyes.  
"Faramir, dear nephew. Welcome to Dol Amroth." Imrahil said. Faramir as young man had come here in his youth once, but had never returned. It was a pity for the coastal city was beautiful.

His uncle's pointed ears and slanted eyes regarded the younger man before him. "You have come to escort my niece to Lord Denethor to wed your brother?"  
"I have." Faramir said formally watching his richly dressed uncle and the women.  
"Then may all speed bring you to Gondor without Orc molestation." He took a breath. "Fare thee well Niece." Imrahil said gently.  
"Thank you uncle." The soft voice was like that of a song, light and sweet from under the veil.  
Faramir nodded as she came and he wheeled about leaving her homeland. She looked about. He had no doubt that she had never left this land before and she was now to be married off to a man whom did not love her nor know her. She had Faramir's pity. He knew what his brother felt because he had been there when his brother had vowed to take the forest healer to wife and been there again when they returned to find her home vacated and had been fouled by marauding orcs. He had seen his brother lay flowers on the grave in the garden and weep for the young maid he had pined for. This girl would have to work to take that love from a ghost in his heart.  
They rode together at a decent pace along the lush area of what would soon become the southeastern edge of Ithilien. They were nearing sundown when suddenly arrows flew out of the trees.  
"Protect the women!" Faramir shouted as he took an arrow in his arm as he spurred his mount after grabbing the reins from the startled Princess and someone else had done the same for her handmaiden.  
The others quickly dispatched the small scouting party and rode to the waterfall safe hold of Henneth Annun.   
Faramir settled the horses as the women stood waiting. He then led them up to through the steep walkway to the entrance of the hideaway.  
He caught the Princess's hand when she slipped, but that was the only time. He was duly impressed by her ability to move with ease even with her garments. Once inside the lady quickly claimed a seat until she saw the arrow in Faramir's arm. She was about to protest when the women were shown to a room, but the princess came and touched his arm. "Come to me in a few moments. My handmaiden will help you."  
He nodded looking at the arrow. It was not deep, but it was bleeding and ached now that he had seen it and his adrenaline was gone from him.  
When he came to where they were staying the princess now had a veil that wrapped about her lower face and wore a more comfortable outfit for riding and being on the run if need be. Her handmaiden wore similar clothing, but less fine as befit a handmaiden of a lady.  
The handmaiden sat him in a chair and then swiftly she yanked the arrow out. He gasped, but noticed she had some skill for it all came out which took work with an orc arrow. Then she bandaged and worked on his wound.  
When she was done he stood. "Gently done my lady. My thanks." He smiled and then bowed to the princess. "My thanks to you as well princess for giving me aide."

She dipped her head.  
He left them be as he planned and watched for orcs through the night.  
In the morning he walked about the great chamber just behind the waterfall and saw the beautiful cloak of the princess standing near the water looking out. He stepped to her. Below there were orcs in the dawn light.  
She looked at him with a side-glance. He no longer wore his armor, but soft clothing that were far more comfortable for him to move about in since there was little danger of discovery here in the oldest fort in the area.  
"We are staying here until they leave." He said looking down where she was looking as the orcs walked back into the trees and mist.   
"Good captain." She said.  
He looked and noticed she wore a sheer veil and her hair was pulled back severely in a style as if for combat. Then something about her registered. He had seen it in the handmaiden the day before. The small scar just below the hairline, a knife cut it looked like. With her hair back so it was clearly visible.  
"Who are you?" He asked taking her by the shoulders suddenly wanting answers. "You play both mistress and handmaiden?"  
She smiled as the other woman came forward from the shadows in the same garb, but unveiled. They did look similar. "This is my decoy and my protection my lord." She smiled and bowed her head. "Forgive the rouse, but if I am a target she takes my place."  
He smiled. "Just so long as it is you my brother weds my lady Princess."  
"We are cousins you know. Such formality is not really needed." She said her voice soft and teasing.  
He watched her move and drop into a bowl chair with amazing grace.  
"You have amazing healer skills for a princess." He said thoughtfully  
"I learned in Imladis." She said.  
"Indeed..." He said. He studied her eyes and she looked down suddenly embarrassed that she had admitted that. He caught her chin with his fingers. "You are strangely familiar to me. Tell me do I know you?"  
Again she rose and went to the waterfall. She sighed. "Perhaps." She said. He saw something sparkle in the light. He came to her and looked closer. "My lord?" She asked startled by his boldness. He lifted it from her neck. It was the emblem of Gondor. It had belonged too...  
He pulled down her veil and looked upon a fair, young and yet more mature face of a woman he had not seen in more than two years. "Lady Ari..." He gasped. "You are not dead?" He gasped. "You are a princess…" It was clear he was having trouble with all this at once  
"Hello Faramir..." She said softly looking up at him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - A New Home In Gondor   
Princess Arianna as Faramir came to know her as. Princess Arianna of Dol Amroth was the full name of the healer whom had saved his brother. Faramir knew his brother would be shocked to find out the bride he had taken reluctantly would turn out to be the bride he always wanted and had thought dead.  
Another bodyguard for the princess joined them along the way. The guard was a beardless dwarf who carried battle-axes and seemed to be always watchful as the dwarf walked with the procession. The dwarf conversed with Arianna in a foreign tongue that no one could follow. The dwarf's name was Mith, silver in dwarf tongue Ari told Faramir when he had asked. He also found out why the dwarf was beardless. She was one of the few dwarf women known which shocked him. He had always wondered what a dwarf woman would look like and really she looked no less gruff than the few dwarf men he had met in his time.  
Faramir after two days delayed because of orcs was finally able to welcome his future sister-in-law to the heart of Gondor. They had crossed the border when they came into Ithilien and soon came to the border town of Osgiliath. Behind the jewel of Gondor lie the lands of Mordor. A foul dark cloud hung over the area and the light from Orodruin's minor eruptions cast an unholy glow over the area.  
It was in Osgiliath that the Princess dressed for the procession into the city. There were not orcs and the great valley would make them visible if they approached.  
All the escort guards wore their finest uniforms and held torches. Princess Arianna again wore her great hairpiece with the veil from it hiding her face. She wore a long mantle of dark blue and a dress of white with silver thread woven into it so it sparkled.   
The procession was slow as they made their way to the city. Once there they had to climb through the seven gates that switch backed up the mountain to reach the citadel.  
It had taken more than four hours before they arrived before the white tree in front of the white tower. Faramir had ridden beside the Princess with her women behind her. He was strangely drawn to look back at the dwarf woman. That was when he was not talking with Arianna. He was curious and the dwarf was indulgent to his questions.  
Silence took them as they rode to the citadel center. On the stairs stood Denathor and Boromir in their finest robes.  
Faramir aided Arianna in getting down from her sidesaddle with her great robes. He smiled at her and mouthed 'good luck sister' to her as he stood with her a moment. Other men had helped her women down and they were now straitening her dress with care.  
Boromir and his father stepped down so they were before the white tower steps. Before them stood twenty men, ten to a side holding torches in an archway as Faramir put out his hand. Arianna laid hers on his. It was clearly small and delicate.  
He then spoke so all there could hear and likely much of Minas Tirith. "Welcome to Minas Tirith. My brother, Boromir, I present your bride, The Princess of Dol Amroth."  
With that title it was known she was a cousin by way of their mother Finduilas who had been a princess of Dol Amroth as well. Faramir stepped forward with her as he thought about his mother. He did not remember his mother well because he had been so young when she died, but Arianna seemed to him to be stronger in heart and will.  
Soon Faramir passed the tiny hand of the Princess to his brother's great hand to hold. Boromir had smiled at her a little as if he knew she was a touch nervous, or maybe he was calming his own nerves as he stood there.  
A holy man came down the steps and spoke the ancient words of marriage for man in Middle Earth. As slow as it went for the bride and groom it flew by.  
At least they were man and wife and Boromir could lift her veil to kiss his bride. He was a little scared who was beneath such a veil. Could she be ugly? No she was from Dol Amroth and they were half elves and looked fairer than the lot of man. He swallowed. He had vowed that he would marry this girl, woo her as best he could, and then sire and heir on her for his father's sake, though his father would always in part be with Ari the healer.  
Faramir smiled as he reached and lifted the veil from his sister's face. Boromir gasped when he saw the face. The face he had dreamed of and loved for more than two years. He then laughed and swept her into his arms and spun her about. He then kissed her deeply and when he let go he watched her amazed. "You are not dead…" He gasped.

"Nay." She said smiling.  
He looked at his brother. "You knew."   
"Yes, but you would have figured it out if I would have said Princess Arianna." Faramir said. "What fun would that be?" His voice teasing.  
Boromir laughed and swept his bride into his arms and headed to the white tower. He was about a quarter of the way up when his father barked at him. "You must present her to the people."  
Boromir froze and looked at her. He then relented and walked to the citadel edge that looked sheer down to the great impregnable gate five hundred feet below.  
"The lady of Minas Tirth!" He cried.  
The people cheered as he held her up in his arms like a sacrificial lamb. Then he brought he back to him and kissed her, which made for more cheering.  
At last he set her on the ground and took her hand and moved quickly to the stairs. This time there was no stopping them even as the head chef cried out he needed to know what the lady wanted to eat. He was ignored.  
Boromir reached the door and swung her up into his arms and kissed her as he walked in. Faramir cheered and clapped as the couple went in.   
Denathor just watched bemused and not understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Together at Last

Boromir carried his new bride through the hallways and stairs to his chambers. It was not until he kicked his door shut and he had crossed the threshold that he let his wife down to her feet again. He smiled as she explored his own space.  
She looked about. Many candles burned and a fire was dying in the hearth. Rugs of beasts and beast heads were on the walls. It was most definitely a man's room.  
She turned to her husband who had removed his mantle and was pouring wine into two goblets. "This is...nice." She smiled at him. She took the offered glass goblet. Within was a dark somewhat sweet wine that smelled fruity. She took a sip and smiled as she sat down.  
"Where are my chambers my lord?"  
"Through that door." He said pointing with his free hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. He pointed to a small door through the archway into his office that was closed. "It is unfinished." He said.  
"Then where will I sleep?"  
"Here of course." He said smiling into his goblet as he took a sip.  
"And where will you sleep?" She asked setting her drink down to look at him. She was removing her headdress with the ease of someone who wore it often.  
"Here with you of course..." He smiled. "It is our wedding night after all my love."  
"Yes...and I am a bit weary from my journey." She said stifling a yawn.  
"Do you not know what is to happen this night?"  
"No...something special?" She asked.  
He was taken aback by her innocence. "Did they tell you nothing?"  
"Only that I am to have your children...which I am happy to do..." She smiled at him.  
"Have you never seen animals mating to know how children come to be?"  
"Only my chickens and I doubt you mean to jump on my back and press me down into the dirt." She smiled.  
"No..." He said trying to think of a way to explain this without frightening her.  
She combed her fingers through her hair as she took another drink.  
He smiled as she went about removing the many pieces of her wedding gown. First her mantle, then her sleeves.  
Meanwhile, Boromir was also undressing for the night, but he did not have sleep on his mind. No man would with such a woman within his bedchamber.  
When she removed her corset and gasped being able to breath more easily he smiled. "I have never liked those things. I forbid you to wear one." He said.  
"What?"   
"I forbid it. I can as your husband you know. You are bound to obey me." He grinned.  
She looked at him and he suddenly kissed her his mouth warm and greedy against hers. Then he turned them so she was before a mirror. She was wearing only a shift and her lord she realized had removed all of his clothing.  
He kissed her neck and smiled as he did feeling her melt like jelly against him. He had had his share of women and they had taught him how to give pleasure as well as take it. The child was virgin and no matter what he did the first time it would hurt her.  
He released the string at her neck that held her shift up and it fell in a pool at her feet. He then cupped her breasts and smiled at her reaction. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her one it. She was pale against the dark fur and he pulled down the covers as he watched her.   
He climbed onto the bed and gently pressed his hand to one side of her face. He used his knees to spread her legs. "My love this will hurt." He said softly. "I am sorry. I hurts all women this once."  
He pressed forward quickly burying himself to the hilt for he knew it would not hurt as much if he did. He cupped her face between his hand and his cheek. She had gasped and then wept softly. He cooed to her and then caressed her with his free hand.   
Soon she calmed and he started to move. She laid there her eyes closed.  
"Open your eyes my love." He said as he braced above her and moved against her. He then shifted position and was then able as he sat back on his heels to caress her little nub that he knew she did not know was there.  
She moaned and he watched her orgasm rip across her features as she stiffened against him. Soon he would please her, but he was content to see that for now. He moaned after and felt his loins empty quite nicely as he collapsed on her and tried to keep his weight light. When he no longer could support himself he lay to her side and caressed her hair and cheek with his large hand.  
She slept for a time. The candles grew dim. He kissed her softly as he felt a stirring in his loins.  
"My lord. I must go..." She whispered. "I have been here far too long people will know we..."  
"My lady we have been here for hours. I am sure everyone in the castle knows. We are married you know. It is not uncommon." He smiled.  
The won her over and she looked up at him and took his kiss greedily.  
He laid her back and this time was gentle and slow to maximize her pleasure. He kissed her softly and smiled up at him.  
It was almost that their first union had not occurred and yet the innocence of it was burned into his brain. He slept after.  
Just before dawn he felt her touching him. He lay still as she caressed and learned his body. Not long after he could not stand it and pleasured her and let himself suffer for now  
it was not until midday that he awoke with the sun in his eyes. He smiled though he had overslept. No one had dared to disturb the new groom.  
He dressed himself and watched as his wife stirred. She was lying on her stomach with the sheet down to her buttocks. He watched her as she woke. He was soon dressed and then sent in her servants to dress her and to change the sheets on the bed.  
He waited outside for an hour.  
When she came out she was not the lovemaking disheveled girl anymore, she was the Lady of Minas Tirith in full form with her dress of white and blue and a silver tree embroidered onto the front. She had her same mantle she had married in.  
She took his hand and he noticed her blush.  
"Why do you blush my sweet?"  
"I saw blood on the sheets. I asked Mith what it was." She blushed more.  
He nodded understandingly. "Yes that was your pain, your girlhood, your maidenhead, that I took from you." He kissed her. "As is fitting on the wedding night."  
They were greeted by Faramir who smiled at his brother and new sister. They went to the courtyard and mounted. They rode together through the streets. At the city square where Denathor waited Boromir dismounted and helped his bride down. They walked to join the Steward. They both bowed to him as Denathor smiled and then turned to the crowd. "Your Lady Arianna of Minas Tirith!" He cried and a great cheer went up as Boromir and she waved to them.  
Denathor leaned to his son. "You are late."  
"No matter father. They are happy."  
"The feast is in an hour."  
"Good. We are hungry." Boromir said and then took his bride by the shoulders and kissed her pulling her to him as the people cheered more for them.  
The feast would last two days or more and all the people would take part. The new lady would be celebrated and offerings would be made for her to bear children for their beloved Boromir. She was beautiful and would take on her role well.


	7. Chapter 7

The wife of Boromir Ch 7 - For want of a child  
Book 2  
The Lady Ari soon settled into her role as Lady of Minas Tirith. She was often called to sit at Denethor's side to greet and charm emissaries and give council while her husband was away. Boromir seemed to trust her quiet council more than his advisors and so out of respect for his beloved son, Denethor allowed his wife to be on the council while her husband was out on patrols. She had matured and now after having been married for three years was very much a part of Minas Tirith. The people loved her and called her not the Lady of Dol Amroth, but the Lady of Gondor.  
The people had cheered when Boromir had announced her pregnancy within four months of their marriage. Then they had grieved with her two months later when she had lost it and nearly lost her life as well.  
Boromir and his brother had not left her side during her three weeks of recovery as her broken heart mended. He did not push the point when she had not conceived again. They were still newly married as far as many were concerned. They still had time. Her husband was still young at four and thirty years and she was only two and twenty.  
Lord Denethor had seemed to withdraw into himself more than he had before. The two brothers were very close and the lady did not harm the bond, nor did the father. As the father grew colder to Faramir, Arianna warmed to him and they became confidants. Boromir, the favored son was never jealous of this, as Faramir was not jealous of Denethor's attentions to his elder son. The three were very close, they had to be else the Steward would bring them down into the dark abyss of his depression.  
Lady Arianna was surprised when Denethor called her to the gardens where she loved to sit. She was in the garden her husband had given her, but answered the unusual summons immediately.  
Faramir was in the training rooms with the citadel guards working on his skills. Boromir had ridden out to Osgiliath and beyond to patrol.  
"My lord?" She said bowing to him as he stood.  
"Please sit my lady." He said in the cold indifferent tone that she had become used to from him. He watched her his steel colored eyes cold.  
"Forgive my tardiness. I was embroidering a shirt for Boromir when..."  
He cut her off with a wave of his long boned hand. "Hush..." He said sharply and she looked at him waiting for him to continue as he turned fully to her. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall near her. It was a familiar gesture to her. Boromir did it often when he was thinking as they spoke.  
She pulled her mantle about her body and waited as she pressed her cowl back. She watched him as he seemed to gather his thoughts.  
"You have been married for three years and have yet to produce my son an heir." He said jumping in without preamble.  
"Yes...not from a lack of trying milord." She said softly even as she blushed.   
"Indeed...what is it about you that my son's seed cannot take in your womb except to have it rejected." He said coldly.   
She swallowed hard and shivered at the memory. "You must forgive me that. I had no control over loosing the baby. I desperately did not want to. Boromir understands..."  
Again he waved her to silence. "Boromir knows little treacherous whore."  
"My lord?" She squeaked, startled at his outburst. No one had so named her.  
He took a menacing step forward as his arms unfolded. "You seduced him into your bed. You bore him a child you could not keep and your womb has been empty ever since. You displeased someone above by word or deed." He hissed.  
"I swear...I did nothing...I..." She had known such pain and loss from the baby coming early from her. Boromir and Faramir had been there in shifts to care for her and begging her not to cry anymore at the loss and eat something. It had been three months after that she had risen again to see the sunlight from her garden and smell the fresh air of the outdoors.  
"I can have him set you aside you know..." He leaned closer. "I could have you returned in shame to your people because you can not conceive..."  
"Boromir promised to..."  
"I convinced him to marry you...I can convince him otherwise..." He said.  
She looked down. It was true enough he had convinced Boromir to marry when he thought her dead, but did he also have the power to have her put aside? Her head suddenly ached and she shivered despite the warmth of the day. "But...he loves me..."   
"Love means nothing. He needs an heir. Birth one soon my lady or you will be going back to Dol Amroth a penniless whore." He glared at her. "Your uncle would not even take you back because of disgrace. You would have to live on the streets as the man you claim to love married and made a child in his new wife." He smiled coldly. "It is not because of him that there is a failing. He is from strong stock."  
She fought back her tears. She refused to cry before this man who had seemed to taken to hating her for something she had had no control over.  
"You may return to your embroidery Lady Arianna."  
"Humbly milord." She said her voice quaking.  
He left then to go to his own chambers.  
Arianna thought to return to her chambers and sob, but she needed comfort and not from her women.  
She drew her mantle closer as she practically ran to the training area where Faramir and his rangers were training for hand-to-hand combat.  
She came in and some of the men stopped. "Lady Ari..." Someone to her left said. Two hands grabbed her and held her away from a fighting pair in the center on some sand.  
She looked and recognized him as Madril, Faramir's second in command. She whimpered and cried out to Faramir. He looked up hearing her. He saw her in the safety of Madril's arms to keep her from bolting into the ring to him.   
Faramir had never seen a woman so distraught as he looked up and saw her there. He jumped back to avoid a sweep of his friend's blade and came to his sister as he threw his friend his own blade.  
She ran into his arms needing comfort as Madril let her go. He tenderly held her against him and tried to hush her sobbing. He then led her to the stables where they could be alone as he saw his men staring at the young woman. Faramir had not seen her so undone since her miscarriage.  
Tenderly and affectionately he set her down on a bench and waited for her to speak as he sat on the earth before her. He watched her. "What is it Ari?" He asked softly  
"Lord Denethor...he said such things..."  
He took a breath. "What did my dear father say now?" He asked sighing knowing full well what the Steward was capable of from his own experiences.  
"He said he would have Boromir cast me out from him if I did not bear a child soon. He said he could make Boromir do it. He would send me back to my people penniless. He called me a...a..." She swallowed and looked down in shame. His hand touched her knee waiting to hear it. She looked at his curious gaze. "A whore."  
He closed his eyes and then rose up and he kissed her gently on her cheek and wiped her tears. He cared for her, deeply. More than she would ever know. He hated to see he so upset. "You are no whore sister." He said gently. "And no matter what my father thinks of power, he can separate you two." He smiled ruefully. "I saw his joy when he saw it was you. He could never put you aside in favor of another."

"Even if I do not have a baby?"

"Even if you do not and grow old and gray with him." He said with a smile.  
She took a breath. "But I was so worried and scared. I had to..."   
"Shhh..." He cooed to her and caressed her hair. "Boromir loves you as few women are loved and you him. Nothing could break that bond."  
Horses came into the stable. Boromir had returned with his patrol. He handed his shield and his quiver to a subordinate as he walked towards them. It was clear they were in deep council.  
Boromir looked at his wife. She looked pale and stricken as she looked up at him. He pulled her into his embrace at once and held her as she cried against his shoulder, though it was sweat-fouled wool. His hands caressed her and he looked curiously at his brother.  
"Our father made her feel unwelcome." Faramir said as a man took Boromir's mount's reins from his hands to unsaddle him and feed him grain.  
"What?" Boromir asked in shock.  
"He told her she was a whore and that he would have her thrown back to her people if she did not bear you a child in good time." He said frowning. "As in yesterday." He added the look on his face telling Boromir how disgusted he was.   
Boromir muttered and oath and pulled his beloved to him even more. "I am sorry I was not here to defend you my love. He knew you were weak on this subject and I have no doubt thought that he could have you leave me in fear I would do the same to you." He bent and kissed her. "He can be intimidating. Know this, that I love you and I will not dismiss you."  
"He told me the loss of the baby was my fault. He…"  
"I know better my love." He stopped her words with a soft hand on her chin. "The baby came early because it was not to be born. The healer told me it was small and malformed. How can I blame you for your body aborting a baby that would not have lived?" He caressed her cheek with a gloved hand. "We will have children in good time. Our own good time. We had one we will again." He kissed her cheek. "As for calling you a whore...I could draw against him for that." He sighed and took a breath to steady himself. "I will go and speak to him."  
She touched his arm. "I am sorry."  
"For what?" He asked looking at her his eyes burning with anger, but not at her she sensed. "Faramir take her to _our_ rooms and have tea brought to her. See her women care for her." Boromir stressed 'our' and turned from them in a whirl of his heavy travel cloak to go face his father for his cruel words.  
Faramir delivered her to the chambers she shared with her husband. He called for tea from a servant in the hall and then called her ladies to her. He had them put her into the bed as he bowed to her. He turned on his heel and left to aid his brother or at least hear his father's beloved first born speak his mind and challenge the old man for once. Boromir was removing his gloves in the great hall as Denethor came in. "Ahh...my son is back from his patrol. Welcome him. Report. How many orcs and where are they?" He asked gesturing to a map of Middle Earth on the table.  
"Before I do there are matters we must discuss father." He said. He laid his hand on the pommel of his sword. "How dare you insult my wife. Bringing her to the point of tears and making her more anxious will not help me father a baby on her." He said watching the elder man closely.  
The gesture was not lost on Denethor. "You would draw steel against your own father?"  
"If he insults that which is dear to me, yes I would draw steel and challenge any who dare call my wife a whore, even my own sire." Boromir said watching him. "I warn you to heed your tongue." He said.  
Faramir walked in and stood back watching from between two statues. He was going to enjoy watching his father squirm for once.   
"So...she came running to you and you had to defend her Faramir." Denethor said making it known he knew his younger son was there. "How noble. Did you tell Boromir what she said then? Maybe added some to it to anger him to the point of drawing steel against me. You would turn your brother against me in a heartbeat." He said coldly  
"She told me herself father." Boromir said staying that argument before it would begin. It happened often enough when Boromir had defended his brother. He would not let his brother bear the brunt of his father's malice this time. "She is neither a fool nor a weakling. Faramir had nothing to do with this other than comforting her until I arrived home."  
Denethor shook his head. "I only want what is best for you. You need an heir and if she can not produce a living one, you could put her aside and..."   
"Never...if I die childless than Faramir will inherit. I will not _my_ Arianna aside...not for any reason. She is my wife and will stay such." He stepped forward. "Know that if you had insulted her before me I would have acted other than with words as I do now. Take care old man. Do not speak so to her again." He said and turned and left. His words had startled his father he had no doubt, but now he needed to see it the girl he loved.  
Faramir looked at him. At a nod from his brother he went back to the training area to take out some of the frustration of having her so taunted. Boromir knew Faramir had a hard enough shell to deal with such words now, but his wife did not. She was too sweet and gentle like a lamb. Boromir would join him shortly to also take out his anger on something other than the Steward of Gondor.  
Boromir entered their rooms. Mith was there removing the tea tray. Arianna was sprawled on the bed with the curtains drawn. It was very low light, but he could see her eyes glittering and knew she did not sleep.  
"I love you." He told her as he shut the door. He came to her and hugged her gathering her into his arms.  
She rolled and kissed him her arms wrapping about him. "You are always so kind and loving to me. How am I so lucky?" She said through a sniff. She had been crying again as she drank her tea he knew.  
"You saved my life remember." He smiled and kissed her nose.  
"Yes, but you married me." She sighed and looked at him. She caressed his cheek. "You have always been there. When I lost our..." He pressed a finger to her lips to keep that sadness at bay. It had not been easy for him either, but he had had to be strong for her though it had hurt him just as much.  
"How can I not when you are so my beloved?"  
"Please...stay..."  
"No I must go. I need to speak to my brother and then have a council. Then I will return to you..."  
"Very well." She nodded. It was the way of things she knew.  
"No man insults you. He insults me by this. My father now knows this."  
"You did not..." Her eyes were wide. Boromir was not a small man and he had a temper. He could dispatch even his own sire if he so willed.   
"No he lives...only because I was not there to hear his insult, which is how he planned it." He rose from her and went to the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To kill something." He said his voice a hiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Neglected Princess

Arianna tried her best not to cry. She sat in a meeting beside her father-in-law listening to affairs of state when her husband should have been beside Denethor in her stead.  
He was out on one his many patrols he did. Faramir had been sent to Osgiliath. The jewel of Gondor was under threat and had been from orc armies for more than six months. The evil of Mordor was spreading. The young half elf could feel it in her heart.  
She had not seen her husband for over three weeks in anything other than glances before he was taken to his war councils. She knew inwardly he felt the loss as much as she did.  
She sighed and tried to pay attention to a dispute over water rights in Osgiliath. She finally rose to her feet. Then men followed suit as was custom when the ruling lady stood for whatever reason. "I pray there will be an Osgiliath for you to fight over in time. Mordor's power ever grows and you worry about water when you should worry for your families and join together to fight the blackness or be consumed by it." The men looked at her and whispered among themselves. She spoke true, but…  
Denethor who had an uneasy peace with his daughter now looked at her in amazement. It was a woman who had called attention to the things to come and not any man, which was not custom here in Gondor.  
With that she bowed to the Council who in turn bowed to her and she left.  
She went to her refuge. The only place she could be alone with her thoughts. She feared for Boromir and for Faramir. She looked out over the battlements as she leaned against the sturdy vine covered wall.  
Mordor beyond grew ever darker, and her heart became ever lonelier.  
Her hand went to her belly. She had long wished to bear her husband a child. Countless times Boromir had reassured her in word and in their gentle lovemaking that he was content with her no matter what as long as he had her love and caring.  
She sighed looking to the north where her husband was on patrol before her eyes swept to Osgiliath where Faramir was guarding and was the last point to fall before an assault on the city.  
She touched her belly and wondered if she indeed had conceived again. She shuttered. She had had dreams of a coming darkness that would take over the land and cover all in shadow. She even now, that she had missed her monthly courses for two months started to believe that Boromir's seed had finally again taken root within her womb again. She also feared as she looked again at the dark cloud of Mordor that the child, if indeed she carried, would not be born before its father would come to know it.  
Faramir came to the door terrace that over looked the garden in which she stood looking out. "No good came from looking that direction Ari." He said to her, his voice was warm and half teasing.  
She turned. "Faramir." Her heart eased a little as her best friend came down the stone stairs to her. She embraced him and he kissed her brow.  
"It does me good to see you sister." He smiled and set her from him.  
"I was worried for you."  
"War is not easy and it comes to us in waves. Your face to come home to makes it worth it." He laughed them and sighed. "Has my brother returned?"  
"I have not seen him in three days. We have not spoken more than hello and a quick stolen kiss for three weeks."  
"Your husband is neglecting you." He said looking at her. "He will have no heir on you that way. Or make me an uncle." He smiled making fun of her fear to calm her.  
"I know that." She turned away from him and leaned her hands on the wall again. "I understand. He is the Captain of the Tower Guard. He must go forth and serve your father's will. But I miss him. I miss his comfort."  
He sighed. "He is a husband...he needs to be there for you as much as for Minas Tirith More so..."  
"I understand...it is war." She said.  
"Hardly an excuse for not being with his wife at least for an hour or two each day."  
"Denethor sends him..."  
"And you never see him. I will take his place at the next meeting so he can go to you."  
"But you must go to Osgiliath."  
"Not for two days...Madril is there. He is as capable as me there." He chuckled. "Come. You look like you could use a cup of wine and I surely could."  
Boromir returned at sundown to the capital on Gondor. His wife was on the citadel with Faramir watching him come. She took a breath and smiled as he dismounted. Before she could call to him, Faramir hailed him. "Hail big brother…"  
Boromir turned. "Ahh...little brother. Home from Osgiliath? Things are quiet?"  
"Aye. Tell me what you have found."  
"Come to the council and find out." Boromir said putting his hand affectionately on his shoulder.  
"No. You have more important places to be. I will go in your stead. What do you have to say?"  
"Ithilien is quiet. Too Quiet. On the outskirts there are the wild men and the easterlings, but they are so far not a threat because they have not advanced." He took a breath. "What is more important that you would go in my stead."  
"Are you that blind or have the orcs addled your brain." Faramir asked reaching to rub Boromir's hair playfully. "Nay." He turned and looked to where Arianna stood looking down at the gate below. "Your wife has missed you."  
"Arianna..." Boromir gasped. She was more beautiful than he had last seen her. He looked at his brother who nodded and swatted him playfully on the back.  
"Go to her before I force you to your room and tie you down so she can have her wicked way with you." He grinned. "Although I am sure you already have that in mind." He shook his head. "She has missed you. Go to her. I will see you at dinner with father."  
With that he spun on his heel and left Boromir standing looking at his wife as the breeze danced in her hair.  
He came behind her and kissed her neck as he wrapped his strong arms about her. "Oh Ari..." He whispered. "I missed you. Forgive me." He said against her neck flesh. He kissed it as he lifted her hair and lost his fingers in it as he moved to her sensitive point on her ear. He breathed on it making her shiver before he kissed it and gently pressed his teeth against it playfully.  
She leaned back against his leather-armored body. "Continue that my lord and we may sink the ground and embarrass the guards of the white tree." She said looking to her flank at the men with the winged helms and black cloaks standing strait and tall in a group of four around the tree. "Unless you wish people to talk..." She smiled.  
He laughed and drew his cloak about them as a bit of rain grazed his cheek. He pulled her indoors and through the back ways to their apartments knowing if Denethor saw them he would demand him come, as it was there would be hell to pay at dinner, but at this point Boromir was aroused enough not to care.  
He swept her into his arms as he came into their rooms and before he had kicked the door shut was kissing his wife deeply and fumbling with the buttons of her clothing.  
The son of the steward coming in with his wife startled the dwarf woman and the handmaiden. The made a quick exit as it became evident their intent as clothing dropped to the floor as they moved ever closer to the bed.  
Boromir lifted his wife onto the bed and kissed her reverently before he lifted himself to look down into her eyes as he merged them as one. It had been so long...too long since he had known the delicate feel of her body surrounding his member.  
HE groaned. "Oh I missed you Ari."  
"Milord..." She smiled and kissed him. "You were greatly missed as well." She touched his face and then down the hard muscles of his body. "My handsome brave husband."  
"I would do anything to keep you, the city, and Gondor safe." He smiled at her as he started to move against her soft body that welcomed him.  
"Tell me you love me..." She said cupping his face as she folded her legs over his hips to pull him further within her.  
"I love you. I have neglected telling you, but I do...more than anything." He said and he rocked and their words dissolved into the soft grunts and moans that were lover's vocabulary.  
Soon they peaked together their mouths, bodies, and souls together as one as they found refuge from the growing malice beyond the hills in a few brief moments of togetherness.

Boromir stirred first. He had not slept. He had watched his wife as she lie ideally playing with his hair as she closed her eyes. Her body was on his chest where she had remained after he had rolled her onto him joining them for a second round soon after the first.  
His hands drew nonsense patterns against her back and down to her buttocks. He sighed. He heard in the distance a gong and gasped. "Oh...my dear wife. We are late again."  
"What?" She asked sleepily.  
"I promised to see Faramir and father at dinner. Will you join me milady?"  
"Of course."  
They dressed in casual and yet dress wear of their station. Boromir wore a tunic of blue edged with silver and black pants. His wife wore a matching dress and put her hair into a simple braid to hide the tangles until Mith could brush them out.  
They walked into the great hall with her arm in his. "Good Evening Father." He greeted  
Faramir nodded looking up from where he sat beside the Steward. Denethor nodded to his son. Boromir joined them by sitting on the other end and his wife sat before Faramir.  
Wine was served and soup to them. "Where were you Captain?" Denethor asked using his rank as it that threatened him more. Boromir was not about to reveal how had spent the last two hours, but he knew Faramir guessed.  
"Seeing to my wife. She was fitting me for a shirt." He said.  
Faramir choked a little on his wine, but hide it well with a cough and flushed smile  
"You had a council to be at. You yield to the will of a woman over the threat to your nation?"  
"Since I have not seen her for more than seconds in three weeks I thought I could indulge her. After all little has changed." He smiled and took a sip of his wine.  
"Still I would expect you to remember your rank."  
"I do father, but I am also a husband." Boromir smiled over his glass and then smirked. "How am I to father an heir if I am not with my wife father?" He asked throwing Denethor's worry back at him to end the debate.  
The old man blushed deeply and tried to hide it with a sip of wine as Boromir took his wife's hand with a smile of triumph. He kissed it and winked at her.  
The dinner was a relatively quiet affair after and when it was done after cordials and a soft discussion on when Boromir and Faramir would go out again, Boromir was able to retire with his wife again.  
Again after a gentle talk they found comfort in each other's bodies. Ari had revealed the dream she had wished to tell him as she had lain many nights alone in the great bed. He had kissed her silent and then reassured her he would not die soon. She had not told him yet of her pregnancy even as she was very sure that she carried his child in her womb.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Memories of times long passed

Boromir lie somewhere between dream and reality. He sighed as he felt the weight of his beloved wife shift against him. He resisted the urge to waken her and loose himself within her body once more. He closed his eyes listening to her breathing and with his face against her hair he found peace.

He took a breath as his dream went back more than twenty years hence when his mother had been alive.

Finduilas of Dol Amroth was a beautiful woman, but always she seemed to be declining in the walls of Gondor's capital city.

Lady Finduilas gave birth to her son Boromir whom was ever the apple of his father's eye. Boromir was much like his father, strong, wanting to make plans to better the city, and very into his studies of history.

Five years after she had Boromir she gave birth to Faramir. Faramir was smaller and had no interest in the games of war that boys of the city played in. He much rather draw and dream than learn about his cities great past and that angered Denethor.

Finduilas raised the smaller boy herself and kept Denethor's rage at him at bay for Denethor loved his wife dearly and would never harm her.

Finduilas alas grew ill and soon died while the boys were still young. Boromir took the blow well, but Faramir was struck to his core. No more bedtime stories and no more hearing his beloved mother's soft voice telling him of the things he needed to know.

Boromir stirred a little in his sleep as he remembered saving his brother from his father's wrath many times. Denethor himself had been affected deeply by his wife's death, but it showed as anger rather than quiet. At times he seemed to blame his younger son for her death...

Boromir could even now, more than 20 years after her death, he could hear her soft voice singing to him. He cuddled against his wife and fell deeper asleep sure that he smelled lilies, his mother's perfume in the room...she was always there with her sons...no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Happy tidings at last  
Lady Ari awoke.  
She reached her arm out and again found she was alone. She sighed. Another day alone as she was quickly getting used to.  
She felt different. Even as she had been plagued by nightmares in the night of her husband being killed in a field of battle. Today her heart was at ease and her stomach was well. It was most curious to her.  
She had been ill a couple of mornings before, but this morning was better. She smiled. She was not totally certain that she carried Boromir's child in her womb, but she was afraid to tell him what she suspected until the first trimester was over lest they again be full of sadness.  
As her twelfth week passed without her courses coming, she was still well and she knew in her heart then, but needed it confirmed. She had put on some weight, though she was able to hide it to all, but her handmaidens who knew from the time she first showed and needed her dresses to be a little airier.   
Faramir, her ever-alert confidant, had noted a change in her and noticed her distractedness before any other. She had to confess to him as well, but he swore to keep it secret until she revealed it to Boromir and Denethor.  
Boromir had not noticed the soft swell when he was able to come to her every third day when he as not in the barracks with his men talk long into the night about how to deal with an orc invasion if it was to come. He was still as tender as ever and as loving, but sometimes it was as if his body only touched her and not his mind.  
She finally visited the Houses of Healing and they pronounced her fit, well, and pregnant as she had suspected after her missed courses and the gentle fluttering she now felt. The matrons were very happy and clapped their hands in joy as she left them to go about her daily activities.  
She went to the great garden excited to tell Boromir when he came to her later that night. She had her hand on the soft swell she could feel below the yards of cloth she wore. It was still small as if she had put on weight and was not carrying a child as of yet, but she knew.  
She heard a noise. She looked up to see Denethor coming towards her. Mith had bowed to him and pointed to the shady spot where she sat in the grass sewing off and on and being at peace with her new condition.  
She lifted her hand away and took up sewing before he saw her, but he was moving at a great pace toward the arbor. She looked up just as he arrived. She moved to stand and bow to him, but his hand shot out and he kept her down. "No...the mother of my grandchild must not move unnecessarily." He said. He was smiling. She had not seen him smile in a long time and he looked happy for the first time since she had known him.  
"Who told you?" She asked. News traveled fast here in the city. Too quickly for her liking.  
"Matron Greta of course. I asked her to tell me when you visited them."  
"You were spying on me?" She frowned and her hand went to her belly. The man was staring to worry her now.  
"Nay. I wanted to be the first to know." He said matter-a-factly which did nothing to ease her.  
She sighed and shook her head. "They should have known to keep my secrets. I wished to tell you over dinner."  
"I am lord and master here my dear. They take orders from me above all." He cupped her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. The gesture was so tender and so uncharacteristically him that she shivered. He dropped to his knees and kissed her cheek. "Where does it grow? It has been so long since I have looked on a woman in the family way." He said gently taking her hands as he looked at her.  
Yes, thirty years since Faramir's birthday had just passed. She sighed and relented taking his hand and lying it against her slightly swollen abdomen.  
He smiled. "When will it kick?" He asked moving his hand over to feel the whole swell as if seeing like a blind man would.  
"Not for a few more weeks my lord." She smiled at his happiness. "Or so I have been told. I can feel it." Well indeed the feeling had finally gotten her to go to the Houses to see if she was indeed with child.  
"Oh my dear." He kissed her cheek again. He rose to his feet. "I must find you gifts...cloth to make the clothing...a cradle..." He clapped his hands. He was excited and she was not sure if that made her happy or more concerned for him.  
"Milord. If you please. I wish to tell Boromir of my condition."  
"Blankets of the finest silk...and of the softest warmest fleece…what dear?" He looked at her. "Oh yes...of course..." He smiled and waved his hand dismissively. He grinned and dashed off faster than she had ever seen. He turned on the stairs. "A baby!"  
She could not help by smile at his glee. Now he was happy with her. A pleasant change than he had been. He had been so somber for years...  
She drew up her skirts about herself and walked to the wall of the castle gardens and looked over the great valley to Osgiliath and from there the ever-darkening shadow of Mordor.  
She took a breath and steadied herself. She looked to the sea toward her home. Her uncle ruled there as one of Gondor's nobles.  
She sighed. She remembered the tales of Finduilas fading because she was in the confines of this great city. Arianna was younger, but she well understood the feel of being caged. She loved the sea and had always been a free spirit. Now she had to help her husband's people, her people, exist well here as the shadows grew.  
Minas Tirith was great and she knew that they were safe, for now, but would it last. She took a breath and bowed her head as she spread her arms on the old wall as if she was communing with the very life force of the city. The stones were cool on her cheek.  
"It is alive. Do you feel it?" Boromir's deep voice came from behind her and she jumped. She looked back at him. She smiled and dropped into a curtsey before the Steward's eldest son as was proper even for his beloved wife in public.  
"When did you return?" she asked less formally for no one was about as she straitened. She smiled at him.  
"Not long ago." He came to her and looked out. "They say Elves can feel the lives of all things." He said reaching to touch the stones. "The city has a heart and it beats in us all and in the buildings."  
"I am only a half elf my love." She sighed. "But I feel the city. It is cringing like it is gathering...the calm before the storm."  
"Storm?" He asked looking up at the clear sky and setting sun behind them.  
"The dark shadow of Mordor presses ever westward." She said cryptically. She muttered something in elvish. He looked at her curiously and then pushed her hair from her neck and ear. Even as he bent to press his lips to he secret places only he knew that were of her pleasure, she gasped. "Boromir...someone will see."  
"Let them. I care not." He said as he kissed her neck. "Let them know my love for you is greater than anything in the world." He said spreading his lips so that his teeth could go into pulse point with maddening effectiveness.  
She shuddered and gripped the wall to steady herself at his clear advances. It was clear he had something on his mind and it was not the welfare of the city at that moment.   
"My wife...you drive me made with wanting of your kisses, your body, and your words of love..."  
"Keep that up my lord and the good people of Minas Tirith may really know how much you love me." She said pressing him back a little from her neck only to have him nip and lick her ear point. She pushed him back a little as she panted and looked about at people coming to the square below.  
He smiled then. "Perhaps you are right. No need to take you here on the wall like I was tumbling a harlot." He smiled and took her hand. "The loft of the stable will do."  
"My lord...that is hardly a place for..." It was closer than their bed, but only moments. Was he so desperate for her?  
He silenced her with a kiss and moved into the stables. He saw no one within though there were people about. The idea of running the risk of being caught made her blood race excitedly as it no doubt did his. He sent her up the ladder first offering him a very pretty view of her under garments.  
He licked his lips and followed lowering the trap door and locking it with the latch. He then grinned and looked as she laid her mantle down onto a pile of hay. He added his, which they would roll into when they were done until they were ready to face the world again.  
He dropped to his knees a she lie before him her gown spread like a fan.  
He bent and took a small delicate sandaled foot in his hands. He released the tie near her knee and unraveled it. He drew her foot to him and then gently sucked each toe and kissed it everywhere as he watched her wiggle in pleasure.  
He kissed up her thigh to where he could reach just above the lower thatch of hair beneath ivory undergarments. He smiled leaving her skirt hiked up and her panting for more, which was exactly his intent.  
This reminded him of another time. It had been a cold night on the battlements, but he had found his wife there in a great cloak her cowl over her head watching the stars above. She was ready for bed and wore a shift and dressing gown beneath. He had kissed her senseless after not seeing her in a couple of days. She yielded to him and it would have been so easy to hike her up against the wall, lift her skirts, and press into her like a soldier needing a whore in the worst way. He nearly did take his lady wife so, but he then saw a guard who had not yet seen them and took her by the hand and took her to their chambers where he pressed her to the wall as soon as the door had shut and as soon as he could had pressed into her as he held her by her buttocks there. Then he had carried her still buried within her to the bed and had playfully tossed her there for a night of pure bliss.  
He grinned at her now as he remembered and kissed her mouth deeply as his hands worked on the ties of his own clothing. He would take her half dressed so if there was someone about they could quickly get back to being dressed.  
He plundered her mouth with his own his tongue lacing with hers thrusting softly mimicking what his lower body would soon do to her.  
She moaned and he joined her not caring then who heard them as he entered her body with a deep thrust loving the look on her face as he pulled back just enough to watch. He kissed her neck, ears, and then shifted to lower her bodice to take her sweet breasts in to his lips.  
With a skill that belied his fatigue he circled them tenderly with his wet tongue as she squirmed against him. They were very sensitive and had been more so of late he had noticed.  
He took her lips again to hush her soft singing cries as they soon climaxed together with a sound they could not fully hide from the world.  
He smiled as he panted and looked down at her. He moved off her and then laid beside her bringing his cloak about them with tender care. He laid his arm about her in his gentle way of tender possession of her as his heart and body calmed.  
His hand moved a little as she laid on her side and splayed finding distance between her belly and her hip that he had not noticed before. He touched again to be sure. He threw the cloak back surprising her as he looked down at her. The dress she wore did not hide the gentle swell he could now see clearly for her dress was in disorder. He touched it like a blind man and then sat up unsure what he was to think. He had watched her eat and she ate more than normal. It was good he liked her more curvy than she had come to him, but this...what was it? Was she eating too well then?  
She sat up and smiled at him. She touched his face. "What are you thinking?" She could tell there was confusion on his face and she realized that he did not know what she carried.  
"They feed you well here." He smiled. Not that it mattered to him. He loved her still, his beautiful wife. He had heard after children women filled out more. Perhaps it was time for her now to gain a little weight so even if the babe had been miscarried.  
She took his hand and pressed it so it cupped the swell. "The ladies say I still eat like a bird." She smiled. She had felt the first flutterings two days before during her visit to the weaving guild. They had become insistent enough after a couple of days to go to the Houses to verify what she already suspected.  
There was something in her tone that made him look up at her face. He saw joy there. Utter joy. Tears threatened to spill as she took a shaky breath. "I am to bear you an heir." She told him softly.  
His hand and body jumped away from her as if she had scalded him. "Are you mad?" He asked her his voice low, but hissing. "You allowed me to...to make love to you and threaten the babe within? How far along are you?" If she lost it, it would be his fault for not taking care. He knew from his men that women could make love pregnant, but with his wife so delicate he was not sure it was a good idea…

"Nearly four months. Enough I can no longer hide it." She smiled  
"Four months." He swallowed thinking of all the lovemaking he had done to her during the time.  
"Do you not understand? I am alright this time my love." She smiled. "They tell me I will carry this one with rest and plenty of food and happiness. Your father was overjoyed." She swallowed. "I have never seen him so…"  
"You told my father before me?" He closed his eyes and took a breath. Was he dreaming again?  
"No...the healers did."  
He looked at her then as if with new eyes as he let the hope and dreams of his life take root in his mind. "A baby?" He said softly.  
She nodded smiling.  
He came to her and embraced her tenderly his hands caressing her upper arms. "A baby...our baby..." He said softly. He bent and reverently kissed her belly and then hugged her about her waist as tears choked him. He held her and wept into curve of her thigh in joy. A baby. They finally were going to have a baby. Though in the back of his mind ever the black of Mordor was looming and it was not safe to being a baby into the world now, but he cared not for now seeing her so happy.  
When he could he looked up. "I love you." He told her firmly. He kissed her as he leaned up and smiled. She wiped his happy tears away.  
Then came the knock on the trap door.  
"Sir...it is locked from above. Someone is up there." Came the voice of a young groom  
The voice of an officer raised. "Who is up there? Make yourself known."  
Boromir winced and straitened his clothing and opened the door and looked down. "Hello Damrod..." Boromir smiled as he pulled a loose bit of straw from his hair. He looked back at his wife as she dressed a deep blush on her cheeks at being found here.  
"Sir..." The boy said blushing as he stood half way on the ladder. "I heard those noises again. The ones like before that you said to tell you about if I heard again." He was not addressing Boromir, but Damrod. Those noises? So other men had come up here for solace as well. He smiled inwardly. Normally there would be a stiff reprimand, but he could not blame them and to do so would be hypocritical.  
Damrod looked up coolly. "Thank you Yamar. You may go." He looked up icily at his suddenly sheepish commander. "Well. I am sure my lady Arianna will be pleased to know you are with a whore even as rumors fly that she is carrying your child finally after years of hoping and praying." He looked at his commander. "You have lost some respect sir."   
Boromir sighed. This wife was very popular. He never could forget that. And his own man whom he had known for years thought he had been in the hay with a whore and cheating on the wife whom he adored more than his own breath of life.  
He looked back and saw his wife standing by the loft door. She smiled and jumped out. He cried out until he saw straw fly up. He rushed to the door to see his wife rolling from the haystack and landing in the mud to the side of it. A soft yet ungraceful landing.  
All he could do was laugh and jump down himself. He landed and watched her pick herself up. He stayed on the hay. He laughed at her and then had a face full of mud as she threw it at him. Then she dashed away before he could throw back. A silly game it was, but he was enjoying it as he got off and reached for the sticky mud. He threw it hitting her in the chest. She gasped in surprise and threw more at him. They started to laugh as it became an all out war of laughs and mud. Unfortunately for her, her husband had good aim and could duck.  
Damrod came out and captured the giggling girl and held her softly but firmly. "Hold still you little hussy." He said softly. "You will meet his wife and she will see to punish you. She is a great lady."

Arianna was impressed by his loyalty to her more than his own commander. She smiled at Boromir in triumph.  
Boromir laughed a little. The mud covered from the front of her beautiful dress to her hairline. "Yes she is."  
"She will be hellish cross." Damrod said holding the girl gently, but firmly, but loose enough she could wipe off her face.  
"I am sure." Boromir said. "What do you think...wife?" He asked as he took out a cloth and handed it to her to wipe away the mud from her lips and nose.  
Damrod froze and looked at the lady and she wiped her face more free of mud. He winced and chuckled softly. "Well well..." He coughed. "Your pardon." He said realizing his error, but the two were smiling regardless.

He looked at Boromir this time he blushed. Boromir smiled. "Be at ease old friend. I thank you for such loyalty, but know I would never be with any other woman."

"I know that now sir." Damrod said and bowed.

He walked away his face very red as the Steward's son and his wife chuckled after him as they wiped each other clean. They gave up after a few moments and called for a bath to get all the mud away.


End file.
